(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image exposure apparatus, an cleaning device of an image exposure apparatus, and an image forming apparatus using those.
(ii) Related Art
Conventional image forming apparatuses include one formed so that an intermediate transfer belt is provided at upper parts of image forming sections of respective colors of yellow (Y), magenta (M), cyan (C) and black (K), and an exposure image is formed on a photosensitive drum of each image forming section by an image exposure apparatus provided below each image forming section.
Since an exposure image is formed on the photosensitive drum from below the photosensitive drum in the image exposure apparatus used for such an image forming apparatus, a toner might fall from the photosensitive drum and/or a developing device, and an optical component such as a mirror of the image exposure apparatus might be soiled. Therefore, the image exposure apparatus is formed so that, at an opening section thereof through which the photosensitive drum is scanned with and exposed to a laser beam, there is provided an exposure window consisting of a transparent member such as glass, and there is provided a cleaning member for cleaning the exposure window at predetermined timing. Further, in order to prevent a toner or the like from falling onto the exposure window and adhering thereto at a non-image exposure time during which the photosensitive drum is not scanned with and exposed to a laser beam, the image exposure apparatus is provided with a shutter member for covering a surface of the exposure window in an openable and closable manner.